Together forever
by Emeraldbluedragon
Summary: this it the sequel to my story confessions
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**

Hi this is the sequel to my 2nd fanfic "confession" so if you had not read it yet well read it now and review!

**DISCLAIMER:**I **am forcing Shun to read the disclaimer.**

**Me: come on Shun, please**

**Shun: no!**

**Me: if you don't I will make Alice suicide in this fanfic**

**Shun: fine! Harrietta does not own bakugan!**

**Me: Good!**

**

* * *

**

**(Runo's POV)**

"Arggggg! Where is IT!" I shouted. I was looking for my purse so that me, Alice and Julie could go to the concert. "Hurry up Runo or else we will be late!" Julie screamed. "I'M COMING ALREADY!" I shouted. Once I found my purse, I looked at myself at the mirror. i was wearing a spagetti strapped white dress until my knee, it had yellow gems at the top and i wore with it yellow slippers. I went downstairs to meet Alice and Julie. "There you are!" Alice said relieved. Dan just came in the room and saw me and stared. "WOW" was all he can say while Ace and Baron were pushing him to the living room. Alice was wearing a while top with a green short jacket, jeans and white shoes. "come on !" Julie said excitedly. Julie was wearing a pink top that said "WE ROCK" and a white mini skirt with a nice pair of sandals. "Sorry I took so long!" I said. "Well we should not waste anymore time come on lets go already!" said Julie getting impatient. So off we went to the concert. But I could not but feel that we were being watched.

* * *

wow! was that short or what anyway The first chapter is done! I will put up the next chapter in a week of 2 so review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me:** Hi everyone, first I want to thank the people who reviewed and second , Billy is going to do the diSclaimer. Billy will you do the honors.

**Billy: **Sure, Harrietta does not own bakugan battle brawlers.

**Me: **thank you!

* * *

**( Dan's POV)**

**I was walking in the hall to go to the kitchen when i froze. I was amazed when I saw Runo. She looked BEAUTIFUL in that dress. I was too busy looking that Ace and Baron had to push me to the living room. I must have looked like a total idiot because i heard giggling. But as soon as they left Shun eyed me with a smirk. Shun was wearing his purple shirt and black pants and he wore a dark green jacket. "Admit it Dan you are going to ask her on another date" he said. Shun was one of my best friends eversince we were kids. Just before I was about to answer, Julie and Alice barged in crying. "where is Runo?" I asked. Then they both said in unison "Runo was kidnapped by(sniff) Spectra". When they said that it was like the whole world fell on me. I was shocked I could not even move.**

**

* * *

**

** that was short but its The end for chapter two so pls review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: hi everybody so any ways , since Klaus is sick with a cold today I will do the disclaimer so;

**I do not own Bakugan battle brawlers.**

**

* * *

**

**(****Flashback)**

"That was such a cool concert!" Julie said. "I know I especially loved it when Katy Perry sang "Hot n' Cold" Alice said happily. " I loved it when _boys like girls _sang "Love drunk" but it's a shame that we did not invite the others to come along though" Runo said. As they were a bout to go home they felt a person was following them. Then they heard a voice. "I'm afraid that only 2 of you can go home. They turned around and saw Spectra holding Runo on his back. As he flew off they heard Runo shout for help. Alice and Julie both dashed as fast as they can to get help. They knew the right people to ask for help.

(end of flashback)

* * *

(Dan's POV)

"Oh my god, Oh my Fucking god" I said screaming my head of. Runo was kidnapped and by Spectra. Who knows what he's going to her, he might even kill her! Alice and Julie brought some iced tea for us to drink. "calm down Dan I am sure we can find her soon" Alice said to me. "How can I calm down when Spectra kidnapped my girlfriend! "I said aloud. "Dan is overprotective about Runo!"Julie teased. "This is no time to be joking around!" me and Shun said in unison. "alright, I was trying to make you guys smile a little you KJs(KJ = Kill Joys)" Julie said. "We have to find her" Alice said. "We will find her don't worry" I said. Shun looked around and said " guys where is Marucho?". "Marucho is in bed already and how bout we all head on to bed and discuss this tommorow". "Fine" was all I said as i went to my room. As I laid on my bed my head was dizzy about the thought about Runo.

_Don't worry Runo, I will come and save you _was the last thing I thought before I slept.

* * *

well just wait for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Me: Hi everyone I want to say sorry for the late updates but I had to do some school work and stuff. (This chapter has been rewritten due to some reasons that will not be mentioned in anyway).so here is Mira who will say the disclaimer

**Mira: She does not own Bakugan and I am glad for that.**

**Me: Hey!**

**_  
(Runo's POV)**

"Where am I?" I looked around to find myself in some sort of prison cell. The walls were all gray and the only thing with this place that I did not feel comfortable with is the locked door and security cameras watching me like a hostage. The cameras were watching me like some test Lab rat or specimen about to be dissected on. I froze when the door of her chamber opened to find Spectra, the person who brought me here in the first place standing against the wall.

"Why did YOU bring me here?" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him.

" Isn't it obvious, I captured you to get to Dan and KILL him" Spectra said plainly looking satisfied. " He will try to save you but little did he know of what was coming.

"How SICK are you!" I shouted at him like he was some total nutcase. (Which he is by the way).

Spectra left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. I stood there for a second, before banging the door. _Dan is in danger and it's because of me being held prisoner. I NEED to escape and fast._ But what can I do, I don't have my bakugan to help me get out. I had nothing. That's when it hit me. My phone! I can just call for help.

I quickly took my bag and brought out my cell phone.(they were dumb and did not take the purse) I dialed the number and texted _SOS_ and the coordinates to Alice then I pressed send._Be careful Dan you have a lot to face if you are going to help me._ I suddenly felt dizzy. They must have drugged me with something. But I don't remember drinking or eating anything.I then collapsed on the hard cement floor falling into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile in a security room, Spectra was sitting on a black chair, watching the blue haired girl call for help. He smirked. Things were going as planned.

"Gus," he called. "We have guests coming. Why don' t we give them a little welcoming party?"

Gus suddenly appeared behind Spectra. "Of course," he said, before leaving a second later. Spectra just grinned.

Wait for the next chapter and I will make it longer in exchange for reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Chaepter 5

Me: Hi everyone I want to say sorry for the late upddates but I had to do some school work and stuff so here is Baron who will say the disclaimer

**Baron : She does not own Bakugan **

**Me: Hey!**

**Last time:**

I dialed the number and texted _SOS_ and the coordinates to Alice then I pressed send._ Be careful Dan you have a lot to face if you are going to help me._

Present time( Dan's POV) :

_Don't worry Runo ,Im coming. _ Dan was currently running to the coordinates Runo texted Alice. Behind Dan was the gang except Mira because it just so happened that Dan's mom asked her to join her yoga practice or in other words **TORTURE.**** I was running when I heard Julie scream something like " stop" or "slow down". But I was not concerned about that, I was only thinking about three things (1) Runo, (2) how am I supossed to save her and (3) what is spectra doing to her right now. I know I would never relax until Runo was safe and killing Spectra for kidnapping her.**

**Once we reached the place which was an old abandoned warehouse, we went in to search. We were not going to give up now or ever. **_If its Runo, I will do anything to keep her from harm._

Wait for the next chapter and It will be the battle and etc so review


	6. Chapter 6

Stage 1

So here is the next chapter and I am soooooooooo sorry for the late updates. I am also sorry for not including the bakugan. So here is Alice for the disclaimer

Alice : So Harrietta Solomon does not own Bakugan.

Me : Thank you Alice (Smiles happily)

Dan's POV

As soon as we made it in the building, something felt wrong and I mean it seriously. I mean it was so silent that it was as if Spectra, the one person I really hate was waiting for us.

" Something is WRONG" Alice said quietly.

" I agree" Shun said in his 'I AM SO COOL' tone.

As we were walking, we fell down in a trap door.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' we all shouted.

We landed on hard ground and let me tell you it hurts. _Ouch._ Then out of nowhere, Gus rose out from can be barely seen as a metal plate platform looking weird in his orange colored outfit. He smirked.

" I challenge you to a battle unless you are too chicken to fight me" he said as if he won already.

_I will battle anyone if it means that I will be able to save Runo._

I was about to activate my Gauntlet, when Billy and Julie activated their Gauntlet first.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Battling this battle for you so you can save Runo already" Julie said.

" So you go ahead while me and Julie finish this battle and we'll catch up to you guys soon". Billy said.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to battle me" Gus said in a 'cool' tone.

" Ok" Me and Shun said.

We went ahead and all I can think of is two things,

_we are one step closer on saving Runo_

_on how to thank Julie and Billy for Battling Gus for me_

We were running up the first pair of stairs when I heard them both shout 'Gauntlet Powerstrike'.

_Thank you Julie and Billy_

And from here I can feel Gus and spectra smirk as if he wanted this to happen.

how was that chapter


	7. sorry

**Sorry**

**Sorry but for the next chapter you have to wait till saterday because this is my examination week! So please be patient with me and wait. I will give you an action- packed chapter so pls be patient**


	8. Chapter 8

**2****nd**** stage**

Hi everyone I am so sorry for not updating but it was my examinations week so please understand. I am also sorry for not including the bakugan in the fanfic so here is Tigrerra with the diclaimer

Tigrerra : So harrietta Solomon does not own us or anything in Bakugan

Me : Thank you Tigrerra!

(Shun's POV)

As we were going up the piles of stairs, I noticed Dan deep in thought. But I cannot really blame him for this, I mean not only did his girlfriend Runo get captured but also Julie and Billy were fighting HIS battle just so that he can go get Runo. But all I can think about is how Julie and Billy are doing.

(no ones POV)(this resumes after Dan heard Julie & Billy shout)

" Let's go Gorem!" Julie shouted as she threw the Bakugan to the card.

" you too Cycloid" Billy shouted as he threw the bakugan to the card.

" hehehe, you will never stand a chance against me, so prepare yourself" Gus threw his bakugan.

"I will start first! Cycloid use Ski Punch" Billy commanded as 400 Gs were added to his power.

"I can feel the Power to beat this orange feather duster's bakugan!" Cycloid shouted.

"We will surely beat you!" Vulcan, Gus's Bakugan growled.

"Now its my turn, ability card activate: Talos Hammer!" Julie said.

As Gorem hammered Vulcan, it took 200 Gs from Vulcan and was given to Gorem. Gorem's Power level was 650 Gs.

"All right! Billy we should try a team attack" Julie said to Billy.

"Yeah let's do it!" Billy said as he faced Cycloid.

"Ability Activate: Gigantic Hammer!" Billy said.

"Ability Activate: Grand Impact!" Julie said.

Both attacks lead to one powerful attack which resulted to a victory for Julie and Billy. "All right!" Billy said as he gave Julie a high-five.

"Billy we have to catch up with Dan and the others" Julie remembered all of a sudden.

"But what about Gus,he is unconscious so let's leave him there" Billy said.

" Ummm,OK" Julie said somehow unsure.

"Well let's go!" Billy shouted as he GRABBED Julie's hand and headed straight for the stairs. As for Gus, He's unconscious on the floor with Vulcan,

in ball form. beside him.

Guess who will fight the next battle but I will give you a hint

_They are both opposites when it comes to personality_

Well wait for the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**The 2****nd**** Battle**

Hi everyone, so have you figured out who is going to team up in the next battle using the hint. Also in this fanfiction SKYRESS IS NOT DEAD. But anyway I would like to say maybe after 3-4 chapters my story will end so I am asking for your support and reviews. Here is Skyress with the disclaimer

**Skyress: She does not own Bakugan**

**(Shun's POV)**

**We finally made it to the 2****nd**** floor. All of us were panting heavily. And then we heard a voice but noly one but two.**

"**So your little friends have beaten Gus huh, well looks like it up to me then" said Lynx, a midget Ventus Brawler appeared on a shiny green platform. **

"**Hey don't forget about me, I am here to bring you down" said Shadow Prove, a gray-haired weirdo whose hair stands up as if he used too much hair gel. **

"**Dan, you and Marucho go ahead, Me and Alice will take things from here" I said preparing my gauntlet.**

"**We'll then wait for Julie and Billy and follow you guys and If we do we'll tell you through the BakuPod" Alice said.**

" **Well then your wait is- huff-over" Billy shouted.**

**We all turned our heads to the staircase where Billy and Julie were decending from. **_**I guess they were able to beat Gus in their Subterra Battle. **_**They ran up to us and Julie said "We will be going with Dan for Back-up incase he needs it". " Well are just going to let Spectra kill Runo,Come on you slowpokes" Elfin yelled. **_**Man, how could Marucho stand her and Preyas yapping and arguing everyday. **_**" Right! Meet you on the top floor(AKA: THE 3****rd**** floor)" Dan said. **

"**Alice, you ready" I asked her.**

"**Yes" she answered with a glint of excitement in her eye.**

"**Gauntlet Powerstrike" we all yelled.**

"**Game card set, Bakugan brawl: Mac Spider" Shouted Shadow while throwing the mechanical bakugan.**

" **Bakugan Brawl : Mechanical Bakugan Altair" Lync Shouted as he threw his bakugan.**

"**Bakugan Brawl: Alpha Hydronoid Stand" Yelled Alice as she threw her Bakugan.**

" You ready Skyress?" I asked.

" **Yes" She replied as I smirked.**

" **Bakugan Brawl: Storm Skyress Stand" I yelled.**

" **Ability Card Activate: Chaos of Darkness" Alice said as she activated her ability card. The Ability Card ****Added 100 Gs to Hydranoid, subtracts 100 Gs from the each opponent and attacked MAC Spider on the game card which subtracted points from Shadow's Life Force Gauge.**

" **Way to go Alice " I said to her and she smiled back.**_** She really improved her Battling.**_

" I'll blow your little girlfriend and you away" Lync said as he pulled an ability card.

" **Ability activate: ****Shock Cannon**" **Yelled the ventus midget. His attack was able to throw Alice into the air and subtracted a little of both of our life gauges. I ran up to Alice and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine and I just got a small bruise" Alice replied and fell unconscious. I noticed on her leg was a medium size cut that was bleeding. **_**Lync is going to pay dearly for harming Alice even though it's a small bruise, I will make him PAY.**_** I got my handkerchief and tied it around her leg tightly the I turned to Lync and Shadow.**

"**Double ability Activate:****Whirlwind Lightning Sword + Green Wave" I shouted Angrily. The attack was so powerful that it knocked down both opponents and making them lose the battle. **

"**Shun…." Replied a weak voice. I turned around to see Alice trying to stand but she fell and I caught just in time.**

"**Thanks" she said to me with those lovely eyes of hers.**

"**It was no problem" I replied hastily.**

"**Let's go the others are probably waiting" she said quietly.**

**I took one last look at Shadow and Lync. **_**Never ever hurt Alice or you'll be sorry.**_

**I helped Alice walk up the next few stairs. **_**Alice I will love you forever and protect you. Even if saving you kills me.**_

**What do you guys think **


	10. Chapter 10: The Finale

The Final Battle

I am so sorry but this is the last chapter and it will not include bakugan battles at all. I am also sorry that I have not been updating at all. So the person who will the Disclaimer today is Ace.

**Ace : I don't want to do the disclaimer**

**Me : you better do it or else**

**Ace : or else what**

**Me : Or else I will make you join Mira and Dan's mom in yoga**

**Ace : alright She does not own Bakugan**

**( No ones POV)**

**Dan and the others reached the final floor. Dan looked around and he suddenly got mad at what he saw. Standing there was Spectra holding a sword and on his right was Runo inside a transparent egg.**

**(Dan's POV)**

"**Dan" Runo yelled as she banged the wall of her cell.**

"**Runo" I yelled and face Spectra and gave him a glare.**

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO **_**HER**_**" I said ready to get my sword and to kill Spectra.**

" **Nothing except captured her to lure you" Spectra said with a smirk on his lips.**

**Then I felt a hand on my sholder and to find Shun.**

"**I'll free Runo while you kill Spectra" He said in a calm voice.**

**I slowly nod and he and Alice run off to free Runo. **

"**Let's start the battle" I said as I took out my sword.**

**(Alice's POV)**

**Me and Shun reached the cell where Runo was moe despirate to help Dan more than ever. I touched my forehead to find the bandage that Shun put for me during our battle. I was deep in thought until I heard Shun call my name and I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.**

"**Alice help me out here" Shun said as he was trying to push the really heavy crate out of the way.**

" **Sure" I replied as I helped him. And after about 2 minutes me and Shun were able to free Runo. Also Dan was done toturing Spectra and Spectra ran away like a baby. When me and Shun say Dan and Runo reunited, he grabbed my hand as if he will never let go.**

**(Dan's POV)**

_**I am so HAPPY that Runo is safe.**_

_**The end**_


	11. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**Me: Hi everyone sorry for the wait but I needed to put an ending to this story **

**Shun: What did I miss?**

**Me: nothing please so the disclaimer or else…**

**Shun: or what**

**Me: *Dark aura* YOU SHALL DO AS I SAY *Laughing manically* **

**Shun: Uh oh…. Harrietta Solomon does not own bakugan**

* * *

**(Runo's POV)**

"**Runo you look amazing!" said Julie with tears in her eyes. Yes, today is my wedding day. I walked to the mirror to look at myself. My wedding gown was long and it had sequences in the bottom to make it look shiny in the light. It's beads create this flowery pattern from the top to my waist. I was also wearing beige high heel shoes and a diamond necklace with a heart key. My veil was attached to a tiara with a big heart in the middle**

"**That is a marvelous dress Runo!". I turned to see Alice in her maid-of-honor dress. Alice was wearing a strapless purple dress that fell to her knees and her hair was up in a pony tie. "It's time" shouted Chan Lee. Chan Lee was wearing a red dress with sleeves and red high heel slippers. I went to my place as the doors opened. I walked gracefully on the aisle just to see Dan smiling a happy yet nervous smile. I felt like running to him and to kiss him but I refrained myself as best as I can. When I finally reached my destination, Dan took my hand and whispered " You look gorgeous". **

"**We are gathered today to witness the bonding of Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki, If anyone has a reason on why these should not be wed please speak now" the priest said. No one said a word. " now for the exchanging of rings" said the priest as Marucho walked to us with the rings. Dan slipped mine as I slipped his on to is hand. My ring was silr and it had a diamond in the middle shaped like a heart. Then the priest looked at Dan and said " Do you Daniel Kuso take Runo Misaki as your wedded wife?" **

"**I do" said Dan cheerfully.**

"**And do you Runo Misaki, take Daniel Kuso as your wedded husband?"**

"**I do"**

**Then the priest smiled and said "I now pronounce you both as husband and wife and you may now kiss the bride".**

**Dan lifted up my veil and kissed me a short yet passionate kiss. I smiled and hand in hand, we walked to our new and bright future.**

* * *

**Me: tada I'm done ~yay~ **

**Shun: *Locked in a cage* Get me out of HERE!**

**Me: please review**

**Shun: Ahhhhhhhh!**


End file.
